


Their loss

by Softsliders29



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Stood Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: Hermann is going on a date. With someone that isn't Newton. But the date doesn't go as planned. And Newton is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, newmann
Kudos: 19





	Their loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you like this! Ending isn't the best but oh well. Requests are open! I love these little scientists!

“You look even more dressed up than usual, you got a date or something?” Newton couldn’t help but laugh. Hermann? On a date? Like a real human? Not at all. 

“Yes, actually, I do.” Hermann stated. Newton turned to him, eyes wide. 

“What? Wait, seriously?” 

Hermann huffed. “Yes, Newton, is that allowed?” Hermann asked incredulously. 

“Um, yeah. Of course.” Something in Newt hurt. But he wouldn’t admit what or why. 

Hermann gave him a look and then started making his way to the exit. “Goodnight Newton.” He bid farewell. 

“Have fun!” Newton said a little too enthusiastically. And when Hermann left the lab, Newt sat down, taking a deep breath. 

He didn’t want to admit that he had feelings for Hermann. Not that guy. He’s annoying, and he’s British. 

So he sits in the lab and sulks. That’s all he can really do. He doesn’t think about the date, mostly because he doesn’t want to think about it going well. How Hermann could be falling in love with someone who isn’t him. How Hermann could possibly go home with someone that wasn’t him. How Hermann could end up getting engaged and sharing lab space with someone that wasn’t him. 

But no, he wasn’t thinking about that. That would be stupid. 

He sulks for a bit longer until he’s interrupted by his phone ringing. He finds that Hermann is calling him. 

“Hello.” He answers. 

“Are you still at the lab?” Hermann asks. Newt can tell somethings wrong. It almost sounds like he’s crying. 

“Yeah, why?” He asks. 

“Nothing. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He says and hangs up the phone. 

Newton can only imagine what went down. Did the asshole hurt Hermann? Who was Newt gonna have to fight? 

He heard the door to the lab open and Hermann walked in, puffy eyes and all. So Newt was right, Hermann had been crying on the phone. Newt rushed over. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“It’s stupid.” Hermann said. 

“No it isn’t.” Newt argued. Hermann sighed. 

“He stood me up.” Hermann shrugged, wiping his eyes as a new batch of tears started flowing. 

Newt couldn’t believe it. Who would stand up Hermann? Sure, he was annoying at times. A bit of a know it all. But he was also incredible. One of the best people Newt has had the pleasure to know. And while he wouldn’t say that to his face, it was still true. 

“He’s a fucking idiot. You deserve so much better than that.” Newt says. Hermann laughs. 

“You don’t mean that. We hate each other. You probably find this amusing.” Hermann knows it’s not true. 

“I don’t hate you. I never hated you. You’re just annoying sometimes.” They both laugh.

And then they go silent. Newt looks at Hermann. Hermann is looking down at the floor. He’s mostly stopped crying at this point. 

And then it happens. Hermann kisses Newt. And Newt kisses back. 

After a moment they both pull apart and look at each other. 

“Would you wanna… go on a date? I promise I won’t stand you up.” Newt says. Hermann glares but nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open! Just comment or send an ask on my tumblr (same name as here)


End file.
